


One Piece PETs: Eventide

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [75]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami & Luffy enjoy a sunset together...as well as each other's company.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Eventide

**One Piece PETs: Eventide**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This adventure series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****7: 32 PM*****

 

   Evening on the _Thousand Sunny_. The sun was beginning to set. The sky was a beautiful orange, yellow, pink, and purple. One "Cat Burglar" Nami was outside, admiring the scenery. For some reason, she is wearing the Straw Hat Pirates' flag around herself, like a blanket.

 

The ocean breeze washed over her, giving her a sense of tranquility. She inhaled the sweet scent and then exhaled.

 

"Hey, Nami."

 

Nami glanced to her left to see Luffy standing right next to her.

 

"Hey," she greeted. "what's up?"

 

"Not much," Luffy answered. "just came to see the sun going down."

 

Nami smiled.

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

 

"Yup!"

 

   Then, he reached his prehensile tail over and grabbed Nami's tail with it. She did not seem to mind, for she wrapped her tail around his. Luffy blushed at this.

 

"Hehehe..." Nami giggled, deviously.

 

"So...why are you wearing the flag around you?" Luffy asked.

 

"Guess." Nami answered, letting the flag slip, revealing her bare shoulder.

 

Luffy blushed even more and a drop of blood appeared from his nose. Nami wiped the blood away and after that, she kissed Luffy on the lips.

 

"Mmph!"

 

   Nami giggled. Next, she kissed him even more. In about six minutes, he started kissing her and grabbed her posterior. He moaned in her mouth, his tongue wrestling with hers for dominance. Nami groaned, but then she reached into Luffy's pants, and grabbed hold of Little Luffy. Luffy moaned even more at this.

 

"Don't stop..."

 

"You got it, Captain."

 

   Soon, she started to rub Little Luffy up and down. A faint blush appeared over Luffy's face as he moaned at Nami's firm, yet gentle touch. Nami smiled...and soon, Luffy kissed her again.

 

"Mmmm..." she moaned. "Luffy..."

 

   As they made out, the flag dropped down to the deck, revealing that she was completely bare underneath. Nami did not seem to care, though. She was too preoccupied...giving Little Luffy some attention.

 

"Ohh..." Luffy moaned. "Nami~!"

 

"Aah..." Nami groaned, her tongue swirling around the long member.

 

Luffy panted, his face blushing red. Nami moved her head back and forth, taking in his manhood.

 

"Ah...ahh...ahh!!" he cried. "I think...I might..."

 

   He came in her mouth, causing her to gag a little. Nami swallowed most of the white liquid while the rest dripped from her lips. Luffy panted heavily...and he glanced down at Nami. Then, he grabbed her and held her up, bridal style. Nami smiled, for she knew what was coming next. Luffy carried her off to the Women's Quarters and shut the door behind him.

 

   Inside, Luffy set Nami down on her bed and stripped. They kissed as he did so. Once he was in the buff, he stretched his arm over to her nightstand, opened the drawer, and took out a condom.

 

"Suit up." he said.

 

Nami giggled. Soon, the real show began. Luffy moved in and out, grunting and panting. Nami moaned as he did so.

 

_'I'm in Heaven...'_ she thought. _'If I'm dreaming, I DO NOT wanna wake up!'_

 

"Luffy...please don't stop..."

 

"Wasn't gonna..."

 

That's when he went in deeper.

 

"AH-HA...!" Nami cried out. "LUFFY~!!!"

 

"Nami...!"

 

"Fuck me, Luffy~!!! Dammit, FUCK ME~!!!"

 

"YOU GOT IT~!!!"

 

Luffy thrust a top speed!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!!!" Nami screamed. "OH, MY GOD, YES!!! YES, LUFFY, YES~!!!"

 

"NAMI~!!!!"

 

   They went at it for about six minutes until they both reached their limit. Luffy panted heavily, sweating falling from his face. Nami did the same, her chest heaving up and down as she panted. Then, Luffy pulled out of her, gently and slowly like always. Once he was out of her, he lay beside the navigator.

 

"That was awesome." he said.

 

"Agreed." Nami concurred.

 

Then, she held Luffy's hand.

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

"You're welcome."

 

With that, the two fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, everyone. ^^


End file.
